


Don't Leave Me

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Word Count: 558Warnings: noneParings: Dean x (fem) ReaderAuthor: @riversong-sam





	Don't Leave Me

Screams echoed throughout the bunkers halls, rousing Dean from a deep sleep. He sat up unsure if he actually heard a scream or if it was just a dream. Another round of screams confirmed that it wasn’t a dream. Ice cold fear gripped his heart as he realized the screams were coming from (Y/N)s room. Dean grabbed his gun and ran out of his room and booked it down the hall, only vaguely aware of his younger brother close behind him. Years of hunting experience took over as he threw her door open and went in gun first as he swept the room.   
The room of course was clear as the rational part of him knew it would be. But when it came to (Y/N) Dean didn’t think rationally. He was to her side in an instant after clearing the room, shaking her awake.   
“(Y/N)?! Come on baby girl wake up.” He shakes her a little more. “Wake up for me beautiful”   
She awakes with a start, sitting up and scooting away quickly. She scan her room the fear still evident in her eyes.  
“(Y/N) sweetheart its ok come here its ok” Dean continues to talk in a soft calming voice opening his arms as (Y/N) crawls into his lap. He wraps his arms around her as she grips his shirt tight and sobs into his chest.  
“You good here?” Sam asks. Dean just nods and Sam leaves hoping that after tonight they would finally be a couple and then he’d stop having to watch Dean be miserable. It was obvious they liked each other but both were too blind to see it.   
“Don’t leave me Dee please don’t leave me.” (Y/N) sobs  
Deans heart constricts in his throat at (Y/N)s nickname for him. “I won’t leave you (N/N). I’m not going anywhere until you tell me to”  
She nods and eventually her sobs turn into little whimpers and finally stop altogether.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks scooting back with her until his back hits the headboard.   
“It was the shifter one again Dee” she replies in a whisper.  
He hugs her a little tighter as his thoughts drift back to that hunt about a month ago.  
***There had been two shifters instead of one, one male one female. The male shifter had cornered (Y/N), while Sam and he had fought the female. The male had taken to looking like Dean and (Y/N) had been forced to kill ‘him’. Sam killed the other shifter and Dean had made his way to (Y/N). She was just staring at the body on the floor, gun limp in her hands. Sam had to drive back to where they were staying because (Y/N) wouldn’t let go of him. She had really been shaken up. ***  
“Will you stay with me?” (Y/N) asks quietly bringing Dean out of his thoughts.  
“Of course princess whatever you need”   
(Y/N) gets under the covers and lays down as Dean situates himself beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her until she’s snug against his chest.   
“I love you Dean” (Y/N) admits softly as she drifts off to sleep in the safety of his arms.   
Dean flexes around her, shocked at the admission.   
The last thing (Y/N) hears before sleep over takes her is Dean saying “I love you too”


End file.
